1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to health equipment and, more specifically, to oxygen concentrators.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many patients that require supplemental oxygen as part of Long Term Oxygen Therapy, LTOT. Currently, the vast majority of patients that are receiving LTOT, are diagnosed under the general category of Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease, COPD. This general diagnosis includes such common diseases as Chronic Asthma, Emphysema, Congestive Heart Failure and several other cardio-pulmonary conditions. Other people (e.g., obese individuals) may also require supplemental oxygen, for example, to maintain elevated activity levels.
Doctors may prescribe oxygen concentrators or portable tanks of medical oxygen for these patients. Usually a specific oxygen flow rate is prescribed (e.g., 1 liter per minute (LPM), 2 LPM, 3 LPM, etc.). Experts in this field have also recognized that exercise for these patients provide long term benefits that slow the progression of the disease, improve quality of life and extend patient longevity. Most stationary forms of exercise like tread mills and stationary bicycles, however, are too strenuous for these patients. As a result, the need for mobility has long been recognized. Until recently, this mobility has been facilitated by the use of small compressed oxygen tanks. The disadvantage of these tanks is that they have a finite amount of oxygen and they are heavy, weighing about 50 pounds, when mounted on a cart with dolly wheels.
Oxygen concentrators have been in use for about 50 years to supply patients suffering from respiratory insufficiency with supplemental oxygen. Traditional oxygen concentrators used to provide these flow rates have been bulky and heavy making ordinary ambulatory activities with them difficult and impractical. Recently, companies that manufacture large stationary home oxygen concentrators began developing portable oxygen concentrators, POCs. The advantage of POCs concentrators was that they can produce a theoretically endless supply of oxygen. In order to make these devices small for mobility, the various systems necessary for the production of oxygen enriched gas are condensed.